runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Legion Gang
The Dark Legion Gang is the first installment in the quest series Restoring Peace. * Ability to use protection prayers is highly recommended. |items=Food |kills= * 5x Dark Legion Gang Member (Level 60-90) * 1x Dark Legion Gang Leader (Level 110) }} Walkthrough Sir Bea's Problem To start the quest, talk to Sir Bea in Varrock Center. He will tell you that there is a gang called the Dark Legion Gang that is causing mischief around the city. The gang is building a missile to destroy the city, and Sir Bea needs your help to stop the gang before it's too late. You agree to help him, and you follow Sir Bea into the Varrock Palace. He brings you to a room. He unlocks the door, goes inside, and comes out with a sword called the Decimator. Sir Bea explains to you that the sword was used to fight off a giant monster that attacked Varrock 25,000,000 years ago. Sir Bea kept it locked up to prevent anyone from stealing it. He hands you the sword and tells you that his cousin, David, has a map to the Dark Legion Gang's hideout and some other useful information. Sir Bea tells you that David will meet you at the Varrock Vault. With this information, you head off to seek David. Useful Information You find David in the Varrock Vault. He hands you the map, and you open it. The map shows that the location of the Dark Legion Gang's hideout is in the basement of the Blue Moon Inn. David explains that the gang holds meetings every day at 8:00pm. He warns you that the members of the gang are very dangerous. You look at your watch and realize that it's 1 minute to 8pm. You take the map and head off to the Blue Moon Inn. The Confrontation You follow the map's instructions to the Blue Moon Inn. You climb down a ladder into the basement. The gang leader asks you who you are, and you tell them that you are there to stop them from destroying Varrock. The leader laughs and says that you cannot defeat the gang. He then commands the members to attack you. Defeating the Gang The first member that attacks you is a level 60 mage. He casts only Fire Wave and Fire Blast, and hits a maximum of 120. The second member that attacks you is a level 72 warrior. He wields a dragon 2-handed sword, and hits a maximum of 130. The rest of the members are ranged, and they all hit a maximum of 180. Their level ranges from 75-90. The leader is level 110. He uses all three combat styles, and he switches every once in a while. He can hit a maximum of 210. When you finish killing the leader, you head off to talk to Sir Bea. Victory You talk to Sir Bea again in Varrock Center. You tell him that you successfully defeated the gang. Sir Bea thanks you and presents you with your rewards. Rewards * * * Decimator * 10,000gp Music Unlocked *Battle of the Bar, unlocked during the 'Defeating the Gang' part.